


Is that Mistletoe?

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 5, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: The kids at TJ's gym get to scheming and TJ is not a fan.





	Is that Mistletoe?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Cyrus loved going to the kids’ gym with TJ. The kids were adorable, and Cyrus definitely wasn’t complaining about spending time with TJ. Cyrus walked into the gym and saw that it was decorated for the holidays. He smiled to himself. Then, he saw TJ, and he smiled even wider.

               

“Underdog, I’m so happy you could make it,” TJ said happily. He was about to hug Cyrus when a bunch of little kids pulled him away. Cyrus smiled and went to talk to some other kids.

               

“Cyrus!” they all exclaimed hugging him. Cyrus stood in the middle of the sea of toddlers and smiled. Then, all the kids looked at something behind him. Cyrus turned around to see what it was. The kids pushed him from behind, and he ran into TJ.

               

“Mistletoe!” all the kids yelled pointing behind TJ and Cyrus. They fell right into the kids’ trap. “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

               

“Guys!” TJ yelled getting everyone’s attention. “First of all, who put this up? You guys are kids. This should not be here. Second, I’m not going to kiss Cyrus. We’re just friends, and this was very disrespectful to both of us.”

               

Cyrus took a step back. He didn’t think TJ liked him or anything, but was he really that opposed to physical contact? _Of course, he doesn’t want to kiss you. He doesn’t want to do anything with you. He doesn’t care about you._ The thoughts filled Cyrus’s head. He was on the verge of tears.

               

“I-I gotta go,” Cyrus whispered. TJ tried to stop him, but Cyrus was already gone. He really messed up this time. He didn’t think he was too harsh. He just didn’t want to give Cyrus the idea that he liked him when Cyrus was so clearly not into him like that.

               

TJ kept thinking about Cyrus for the rest of his shift. Maybe Cyrus liked him back. _No_ , TJ thought to himself, _that’s impossible_. Or, maybe it wasn’t that impossible. Before TJ left, he grabbed the mistletoe from the ceiling and stuffed it in his pocket. He practically ran to Cyrus’s house. He held the mistletoe in the hand over his head and knocked on the door, hoping for the best.

               

“TJ,” Cyrus said surprised when he opened the door. TJ quickly began talking.

               

“Underdog, I am so, so, so sorry. That was way harsh for no good reason,” TJ said sincerely. “Well, maybe there was one good reason: I didn’t want you to know about my gigantic crush on you. I wanted kiss you. Believe me, I wanted to kiss you, but I didn’t think you wanted to kiss me.”

               

“TJ, of course, I wanted to kiss you,” Cyrus said hitting him in the chest. He looked up at TJ’s hand and smiled. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

               

“Go for it,” TJ whispered. Cyrus leaned in and changed both of their lives forever.

               

Cyrus loved going to the kids’ gym with TJ. The kids were adorable, and TJ was adorable as well. Yeah, he always loved going to the gym with TJ, but, now, he was going to go to the gym with his _boyfriend_. The kids were going to be so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
